


frickety frack im mad as a sack

by something-witty (SilverBellAJ)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBellAJ/pseuds/something-witty
Summary: green is tasked with taking sapphire out for a walksapphire is a dog but still human(aka I can't come up with names for crackfics)





	frickety frack im mad as a sack

“hey” ruby approached green. “i need a favor.”  
green glared at him. “why should i do anything for you??” but then his boyfriend red gave him a smooch and said “be nice to the children” (ruby got secretly triggered because hes only 4 years younger)  
green sighed all angery and said what  
“i need you to walk sapphire”  
green raised an eyebrow. “is that one of your pokemon?”  
just then sapphire walked over and barked.  
wtf said green  
“no sapphire is one of my fellow dex holders but she needs a walk shes kinda wild” ruby said “now pls do it”  
green was still angery but he took the leash (not in a kinky way) and opened the door sapphire barked happily and ran out the door pulling green along with her  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yelled green as he was dragged along  
sapphire ran all along the sidewalk until they got to the ocean and then dove right in and kyogre and lugia watched with some popcorn as green slowly drowned  
eventually they got out of the ocean and sapphire went back to the house and green beat up ruby for almost killing him and somehow it ended in sapphire beating them both  
(emerald walked in an hour later to see ruby and green stuck underneath sapphire who was taking a good boi™ nap. he laughed)


End file.
